My Teacher's Keeper
by Sweet Candace
Summary: King Dedede and Escargoon create a college. Tiff enrolls and the two begin Tiff's transformation. Pretty soon, she goes against her friends and has to fight Meta Knight and Kirby! Slight King Dedede x Escargoon. Rated T to be safe. COMPLETE!
1. Chp 1: King Dedede University

**Synopsis of **_**My Teacher's Keeper**_**:**

Tiff is frustrated about everyone's lack of intelligence, so King Dedede assists her by constructing a college for her. Little does Tiff know; King Dedede and Escargoon are her teachers. They end up turning Tiff against her friends and they have Tiff battle Meta Knight and Kirby! (Angst in this chapter). If you didn't know the "pink balloon" is their nickname for Kirby. I ended up making an estimate for the weight.

Chapter 1—King Dedede University

"Ugh! It's so frustrating!" Tiff shouted. She threw her book down in disgust.

"What's wrong sis?" Tuff asked, worried.

"This town is nothing but a bunch of slobs. Everyone is so stupid!" Tiff replied.

"This is channel DDD!" Escargoon said, as King Dedede's channel intro flashed onto the screen, "And now your host, your loveable King Dedede!"

"My fair subjects! A great day has fallen on Cappy Town!" King Dedede stated.  
"What does he mean by "great day"?" Tuff asked.

"I have constructed a college in our fair city! For those that want to reach out and help others." King Dedede stated, with a smirk.  
"Hey, Tiff. This is your chance!" Tuff told her sister, "You should go over to the college and enlist!"

"Your right, Tuff! I could finally break free and learn in a college atmosphere!" Tiff replied.

"What's going on?" Minister Parm asked, coming into the room.  
"Hey, Dad. Guess what was on the TV just now!" Tuff replied, excitedly.

"I already know. Dedede constructed his own university." Minister Parm replied.

"How did you know that?" Tuff asked.

"I was just on way up from the TV studio!" Minister Parm replied.

"Tomorrow, I'm going over there and begin my college education!" Tiff stated.

"Tiff? You're not serious, are you?" Minister Parm replied.

"Oh I am Dad! I'm tired of wasting my precious educational chances with the lower class!" Tiff replied, somewhat snobby.

"Well, you should at least get some rest. Be well rested for tomorrow. Bright eyed and bushy ponytailed!" Minister Parm said, chuckling at the end.

"Haha. Good one Dad. Well good night." Tiff replied, before leaving the room.

"Think anyone bought it, sire?" Escargoon asked.

"If anyone, it's that Tiff!" King Dedede replied, "She's a bookworm, and when she comes here, we'll mold her until she's one of us!"

"I like that plan, sire." Escargoon replied, laughing.

"Well, thank you Escargoon! After all, it's _my_ plan!" King Dedede replied, also laughing,

"Hello, and welcome to King Dedede University!" Escargoon stated.

"Escargoon?" Tiff asked. Escargoon screamed.

"You! What are you doing here?" Escargoon asked.

"I'm here to begin my college education!" Tiff replied. Suddenly, the flashback of the conversation he had with King Dedede popped back into his head.

"Ah, right this way!" Escargoon said, pointing down the hallway. Escargoon slithered down the hallway, with Tiff close behind.

"This is the classroom." Escargoon replied. Tiff scanned the room.

"There's only one desk!" Tiff stated.

"We didn't know how many people were going to be here and we're already tight on-" Escargoon stated before King Dedede hit him on the head with his mighty hammer.

"Must you tell her _everything_?!" King Dedede said, angrily.

"I'm sorry, sire." Escargoon weeped as he rubbed his head.

"Please, sit down Tiff." King Dedede said, warmly. Tiff sat down in the lone seat in the classroom.

"Now, let's begin." King Dedede stated, turning towards the chalkboard.

"Tuff, where is Tiff?" Meta Knight asked.

"Didn't ya hear? King Dedede opened a college and Tiff's there right now!" Tuff replied.

"Uh-oh." Meta Knight replied.

"What's wrong?" Tuff asked.

"Those two might have led Tiff into a trap!" Meta Knight continued.

"You're kidding!" Tuff replied, shocked.

"I do not kid around." Meta Knight said. Tuff just stood there, shocked beyond belief.

"Okay, and that's how you launch a pink balloon into orbit!" Escargoon stated, finishing the illustration on the chalkboard. Tiff copied down everything. She then raised her hand.  
"Mr. Escargoon? I have a question." Tiff asked.

"Yes, Tiff" Escargoon replied.

"If the pink balloon weighs 12 lbs, how much force from King Dedede's hammer would it need to propel it into orbit?" Tiff asked her question.

"Um, sire." Escargoon asked, he shook King Dedede's shoulder. King Dedede got up.

"What the? I was sleeping!" King Dedede said, angry.  
"We have a question." Escargoon replied, whispering Tiff's question to King Dedede's ear.

"Well, Tiff. It would take 100 lbs. of force for the pink balloon to be sent into orbit. Tiff wrote down 100 lbs. on the notes. The bell rang.

"Join us for lunch, Tiff?" Escargoon asked. Tiff accepted only because she was the only student and King Dedede was too lazy to build a cafeteria.

"Ah! What a fantastic spread!" King Dedede said proudly. There was chicken, turkey, steaks and various sides and soups.

"Why do we need all this food?" Tiff asked.

"Oh, when the King eats, he _eats_." Escargoon replied.

"Shut up! I'm starving!" King Dedede replied. He grabbed a chicken and began devouring it.

"Okay, Tiff. We're now going to talk about demon beasts and their various effects" Escargoon stated. He drew Chilisaur and the Demon Frog on the board.

"You've seen these two before, right?" Escargoon asked. Tiff nodded.

"Well, these beats were created out of the negative emotions people had deep inside their hearts. And, like it or not, everyone has darkness inside their hearts." Escargoon stated. Tiff wrote "Negative emotions" and put a question mark by it.

"Why were they created by negative emotions?" Tiff asked.

"Because they were nightmare monsters." Escargoon replied.

"Nightmare monsters?" Tiff asked again.

"Boy, you sure ask a lot of questions for being a so-called 'genius'." Escargoon replied, slightly angered.

"Sorry" Tiff replied.

"It's okay. Nightmare monsters are the basis of people worst fears. They just fed off negative emotions and nightmares before they became self-sustainable. Most look for hosts, like the Demon Frog." Escargoon replied, "Remember the Demon Frog?"

How could Tiff forget? She pleaded for Kirby to stop as he destroyed Cappy Town.

"Okay, now these are all under the command of Holy NightMare Inc. People can ask for these "nightmare monsters" by asking their Customer Service. Then, the monster comes." Escargoon stated. He drew various pictures. Tiff just copied it all down, like she knew to do.

"Sire, can you do the teaching from now until she has to leave?" Escargoon pleaded.

"Fine. But I suggest you do _all _the teaching tomorrow." King Dedede replied. King Dedede began but the bell rang symbolizing the end of the day. Tiff got up.

"See you Tiff! Come back tomorrow, eager to learn!" Escargoon said, waving.

"Don't worry! I will!" Tiff replied back.

"And tomorrow, we begin your transformation!" King Dedede said to Escargoon, softly.

"You're a genius, Your Majesty." Escargoon replied.

"Hey. That's why I created this college, and this plan. I won't fail!" King Dedede stated.

END Chapter 1


	2. Chp 2: Pink is the color of Brainwashing

_**Synopsis for Chapter 2:**_

King Dedede's grand plan has begun. He wants to turn Tiff against her friends and make her "one of them". Meta Knight had a feeling something bad was going to happen, he never did anything about it. (WARNING: Character death.).

**Chapter 2—**_**Pink is the Color of Brainwashing**_

"Okay, Tiff. Today we're going to talk about colors and they're varying emotions." Escargoon stated. He wrote red, blue, pink and black on the board.

"Red is the symbol of love, blue is the symbol of depression, pink is the symbol of the brain, meaning smart and that stuff, and black symbolizes, death, unfortunately." Tiff wrote down the colors and what they meant.

"Why did you write pink down on the board, Mr. Escargoon?" Tiff asked.

"Because. This is why." Escargoon stated. He squeezed strawberries onto Tiff's hair.

"Hey! Dedede, Escargoon is pouring juice on my hair." Tiff said.

"Nonono, I didn't eat the last pudding packet…"King Dedede stated, turning to his side.

"Finished!" Escargoon stated. He gave Tiff a mirror.

"AHHH!" Tiff screamed. She screamed so loud it woke King Dedede.

"What the? No, officer I swear, I didn't light the forest fire!" King Dedede blurted out. But, no officer could be found.

"You know what strawberry juice does to hair?" Tiff stated.

"It stains the hair. You can't remove it." Escargoon replied.

"How did you know that?" Tiff asked.

"Hey, I'm a snail. I happen to read books too." Escargoon replied.

"This is all apart of your transformation, my pupil." King Dedede stated.

"Transformation? Into what?" Tiff asked again.

"Into….uh…a fine young adult!" King Dedede replied, sweat dropping.

"Oh. That makes sense!" Tiff replied. Escargoon dug his hands into the juice, making a lightning-like zigzag pattern straight down her hairline.

"We'll call you The Thunder Queen!" Escargoon stated.

"Thunder Queen?" Tiff replied.

"Yes. Now, let's back to the lesson." Escargoon replied, turning back to the board. King Dedede went back to sleeping.

"Tuff, you need to get Tiff out of there, fast!" Meta Knight warned.

"Why? She likes it there! I don't want her to hate me." Tuff replied.

"If you get her out of there, you can save her before King Dedede makes his "changes"." Meta Knight replied.

"Changes? Like what?" Tuff asked again.

"It starts off small. Like he makes changes to hair color/hair style. Next thing, it's the way she dresses. And finally, he can change her aspect on life." Meta Knight stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Tuff asked.

"He can make her fight against us, instead of against him." Meta Knight finished.

"You're kidding!" Tuff replied.

"I told you before. I don't kid around." Meta Knight replied, turning around.

"Meta Knight, we need your help." Blade stated.

"With what?" Meta Knight asked.

"With Kirby, he's seemed to have disappeared!" Blade replied. Tuff gasped.

"When do you seem him last?" Meta Knight asked.

"He went into Whispy Woods, I don't know why, though." Blade replied. Meta Knight sighed.

"Thank you. At least you told me where he went." Meta Knight replied. He and Blade walked out of the room.

"Oh, Kirby…." Tuff said, silently.

**Whispy Woods.**

"Oh, hey there Kirby!" Whispy said. Kirby looked up at the talking tree.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Whispy!" Whispy replied.

"Poyo!" Kirby replied, excitedly.

"Hehe, that's our little pink puffball! How've you been?" Whispy asked.

"Poyo. Poyo!" Kirby replied.

"Sire, you think it's a good time to start the plan?" Escargoon asked.

"Sure, get the secret device." King Dedede replied.

"Right away, sire." Escargoon replied, slithering away.

"Where'd Escargoon go?" Tiff asked.

"He went to get more….teaching materials. That's it." King Dedede replied. Escargoon came back with a metallic helmet.

"You call _that_ a teaching device?" Tiff asked.

"It's the Brain Helper 2000!" King Dedede stated, "Finest learning device in Cappy Town!" Tiff's eyes lit up. Escargoon put the helmet on Tiff's head and strapped it snugly around her neck.

"Now, we're going to talk about, Destroying Kirby!" Escargoon stated. The words "destroying Kirby" echoed through the helmet and into Tiff's brain. Suddenly the pupils in her eyes disappeared.  
"Sire. It worked!" Escargoon stated. King Dedede was in shock.

"I knew it! I knew it'd work!" King Dedede said, excitedly.  
"Master, how may I destroy Kirby for you?" Tiff asked, like a drone.

"Tiff, take this sword, and find Kirby for me. Then, kill him." King Dedede stated.

"Yes, my master." Tiff replied, grabbing the sword.

"He's in Whispy Woods!" Escargoon stated, "You should find him talking to Whispy!"

"How'd you know all that?" King Dedede asked.

"You're not the only you has bright ideas. I told Kirby to talk to Whispy. He's there right now; completely oblivious to the fact this was a trap!" Escargoon stated.

"That's my favorite mollusk!" King Dedede replied, grabbing Escargoon and giving him a noogie.

"Oh, sire. That hurts." Escargoon replied. King Dedede let go.

"Sorry, Escargoon." King Dedede replied.

(**Author's Note:** I DO NOT hate Kirby. The only reason he's dying is for the plotline. That's it.)

**Whispy Woods.**

"So, Kirby, how have you been doing?" Whispy asked.

"Poyo. Poyo!" Kirby replied.

"Excellent! That's good to hear!" Whispy replied. Tiff stalked her prey. The words "destroy Kirby" still ringing in her ears.

"Tiff, so good of you to join us!" Whispy replied. She coldly, swiped a branch off Whispy.

"My, are we in a bad mood today!" Whispy stated.

"Shut up. Destroy Kirby!" Tiff stated. Kirby just stood there.

"Kirby, don't just stand there, run!" Whispy pleaded. Kirby did just that, Tiff followed. She began chasing Kirby around, with the sword pointed at Kirby.

"Don't run, Kirby! I just want to kill you!" Tiff replied. Kirby found himself cornered. Tiff came slowly up, like the famous villains do when they've cornered their prey. She gave several quick motions with the sword. Kirby just fell, dead. Tiff just licked the sword. Whispy was shocked.

"Tiff! Why would you kill Kirby!" Whispy asked.

"Shut up! Or you'll face the same fate!" Tiff said, coldly. Whispy just stopped talking.

Word quickly spread about Kirby being killed.

"Sire, she did it. She killed Kirby." Escargoon said.

"Told you, I knew she'd do it!" King Dedede replied. Tiff walked in.

"I have completed my task. What do you want me to do now, my Master?" Tiff asked.

"Hmm, how about you pay my dear friend, Meta Knight a visit? I'm sure he could use the company." King Dedede stated. Tiff licked her lips.

"It will be my pleasure." Tiff replied. She then got up and walked out of the throne room.  
"Sire, I thought you told me to place the setting on "Destroy Kirby" and just Kirby." Escargoon stated.

"Not to worry. Tiff's a smart girl. She'll know what to do when she sees Meta Knight." King Dedede replied.

**END Chapter 2!**


	3. Chp 3: A Knuckle One Bites the Dust

_**Synopsis for Chapter 3:**_

Word spread about Tiff killing Kirby. King Dedede and Escargoon, once they heard about it, told Tiff to visit Meta Knight. But, another character gets in the way first. And pays dearly.

**Chapter 3—**_**A Knuckle One Bites the Dust**_

**King Dedede's Castle:**

"Now, now sire, don't get so upset." Escargoon calmly told King Dedede.

"How can I?" King Dedede began, "With that Knuckle Joe coming back, I'm all edgy!"

"Don't worry about him; I'll take care of this." Escargoon replied.

"And how will you do that?" King Dedede asked.  
"Tiff. Come here please." Escargoon stated, pressing a button on the remote he carried. Tiff got up and came like a drone.

"What do you want me to do, my master?" Tiff asked.

"Go find Knuckle Joe and kill him before he comes here to try and kill King Dedede." Escargoon stated.

"Don't worry. As long as I'm here, no enemy of yours, my Majesty, will come near you." Tiff replied.

"Good, now go out and find him." King Dedede replied.

"I will." Tiff replied, getting up.

**Cappy Town:**

Knuckle Joe walked into town. He scanned the area.  
"It seems like a ghost town it's so quiet." Knuckle Joe stated. He continued walking until he reached Kawasaki's restaurant. Kawasaki was busy cleaning the windows.

"Hello there, Kawasaki." Knuckle Joe said.

"Well, hello there, Knuckle Joe!" Kawasaki replied, "Want some ramen?"

"No thank you." Knuckle Joe began, "Tell me, why is the town so quiet?" Kawasaki's face turned pale.

"It's because Kirby got killed." Kawasaki replied.

"He did? Who killed him?" Knuckle Joe asked. Again, Kawasaki's face turned pale.

"Tiff." Kawasaki glumly said.

"Why would she kill him? I thought she was protecting him?" Knuckle Joe asked.

"I'm not sure why. She just attacked Kirby and killed him." Kawasaki replied. He turned and continued to wash the windows.

**King Dedede's Castle:**

"Tuff, did you hear?" Meta Knight asked.

"Hear what?" Tuff asked. Meta Knight sighed before continuing.

"From what I heard, Kirby got killed in Whispy Woods." Meta Knight finished.

"You're lying!" Tuff replied, crying.

"There's two things I don't do. Lie and kid around." Meta Knight replied.

"Impossible! There's no way Kirby got killed!" Tuff shouted.

"You can ask Whispy yourself. He saw everything." Meta Knight stated.

"Did Whispy say who killed him?" Tuff asked.

"You're not going to like this, but…" Meta Knight stopped.

"But what?" Tuff asked.

"The killer was Tiff." Meta Knight finished.

"Again, you're lying!" Tuff shouted.

"Whispy said Tiff came and chased Kirby around. Then she gave several quick motions with the sword, and he fell." Meta Knight said, showing Tuff what Whispy said.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to leave." Meta Knight said, leaving the room.

"Oh, Tiff. Why, why did you kill Kirby?" Tuff asked to himself.

**Cappy Town:**

"There it is; King Dedede's castle." Knuckle Joe stated. Little did he know, he was being watched. Knuckle Joe turned around and scanned the area.

"Who's there?" Knuckle Joe asked. A bush rustled.

"I'm serious! Who's there?" Knuckle Joe replied.

"I am…your worst nightmare." the voice stated. Then Tiff jumped out from the bush.

"Tiff? What are you doing?" Knuckle Joe asked.

"I'm here to eliminate you." Tiff stated.

"Eliminate me, why?" Knuckle Joe asked.

"Because, you're a direct threat to my Majesty." Tiff stated.

"Majesty, you mean Dedede?" Knuckle Joe replied.

"Yes, I mean Dedede." Tiff said.

"Well then, you're going to have to fight me. Right here, right now!" Knuckle Joe replied. Tiff smirked evilly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Tiff replied. Knuckle Joe got his fists up, ready to fight, while Tiff drew her sword, eager to protect King Dedede.

**King Dedede's Castle:**

"Sire, I've heard word that Tiff is engaged in a fight with Knuckle Joe!" Escargoon stated.

"She is, good for her!" King Dedede replied.

"I'm not sure she can win." Escargoon said.

"Now you're going against me?" King Dedede replied.

"I'm not; it's just that Knuckle Joe is a pure-bred fighter. Tiff is not." Escargoon stated.

"But we have a secret weapon." King Dedede replied. He whistled. The Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos and Gordos were summoned.

"Find Tiff and give some extra power." King Dedede stated. The Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos just saluted him while the Gordos spun around in place. They all left the castle to find Tiff and Knuckle Joe.

"Sire, you think this'll work?" Escargoon asked.

"Of course it will! When Knuckle Joe finds out, he'll be in for a surprise!" King Dedede replied.

**Cappy Town:**

Knuckle Joe was clearly winning the fight, with Tiff bruised and beaten.

"Give up yet, Tiff?" Knuckle Joe asked.

"Never. I will kill you, one way or another." Tiff replied.

"Well, that will never happen." Knuckle Joe replied. Suddenly the Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos and Gordos stampeded towards Tiff. They all jumped onto her and suddenly the emitted a white light. It caused Knuckle Joe to wince and close his eyes. Once the light dissipated, he was shocked to see what was there. Tiff was in a giant mechanical-style suit.

"That's not fair!" Knuckle Joe shouted.

"I don't play fair anymore." Tiff replied. She opened her hand and caused a Gordo to be launched from the palm of her hand. Knuckle Joe got hit as he tried to jump. Tiff kept firing Gordos from the palms of her hands, each hitting Knuckle Joe with more and more force.  
"Give up yet?" Tiff asked, sounding like Knuckle Joe did.

"Never." Knuckle Joe said, panting heavily.

"Fine, but you brought this on yourself." Tiff replied. She took a step back. Knuckle Joe tilted his head, wondering what Tiff was doing.

"What are you doing?" Knuckle Joe asked.

"You'll see." Tiff replied. She opened the palms of her hands. A whirring sound could be heard.

"This is called the Elimination Laser" Tiff stated.

"Elimination Laser?" Knuckle Joe asked.

"Yes, it's a wonderful invention created by HolyNightMare Inc. They created this for King Dedede, but he thought it would better serve me. You know what? He was right." Tiff stated. Soon the palms of her hands glowed bright.

"Nice meeting you, Knuckle Joe, but, you're time is done." Tiff finished. Knuckle Joe got hit squarely in the stomach. He flew in the sky, and then he began his rapid decent, slamming the ground hard. Tiff knew he was dead.

"There would be no way he would survive the blast, let alone the impact to the ground." Tiff stated. She turned around and stomped towards King Dedede's castle.

**King Dedede's Castle:**

"Sire, she killed Knuckle Joe!" Escargoon said, shocked.

"Told you! Looks like you owe me an apology." King Dedede replied. Escargoon sighed.  
"I'm sorry, sire." Escargoon said.

"Apology accepted." King Dedede replied. Tiff came into the room and the armor she donned broke apart as all the Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos and Gordos fled back to where they came from.

"My Majesty, I have completed my task. Should I go after Meta Knight now?" Tiff asked.

"Go ahead, my child." King Dedede said.

"Thank you." Tiff left. She began to plot what she should do when she finds Meta Knight.

END Chapter 3!


	4. Chp 4: Table for Fore

**Synopsis of Chapter 4:**

King Dedede begins to destroy Whispy Woods to build his golf course. Feeling a twinge of sorrow for Whispy, he and Escargoon dig Whispy out to give him a new location. (For those who thought Tiff was going to attack Meta Knight, it's not this Chapter…). But, Tiff attacks Escargoon several times with King Dedede's driver, much to Escargoon's frustration. Plus, he and King Dedede end up taking a "bath" on the 18th hole.

**Chapter 4—**_**Table for Fore**_

**Whispy Woods:**

The sun shone brightly over the forest. Various animals and bugs scuttled through the dense growth of grass on the floor of the forest. Whispy, the proclaimed king of Whispy Woods, was lying motionless in the middle of the forest.

"Sire, I'm getting impatient, let's start bulldozing!" Escargoon, King Dedede's right hand man, said impatiently.

"Now, now Escargoon, we have to wait for the right time to strike!" King Dedede replied. King Dedede, the self-proclaimed king of Cappy Town, waited to start tearing down Whispy Woods. Several townspeople woke up to see the bulldozer at the foot of Whispy Woods.  
"Wonder what he's doing?" a townsperson asked.

"Probably do some sort of castle expansion." another townsperson replied. King Dedede conveniently placed a sign right near the center of town.

"**Whispy Woods,**

_**Future Site of the King Dedede Country Club."**_

"I thought he gave up on the country club idea!" Kawasaki asked.

"Apparently, he didn't after all." someone told Kawasaki.

"Ladies and gentleman!" King Dedede began, "Whispy Woods is the future site of our very own country club!"

"I don't golf." a townsperson mumbled.

"Isn't the King the only one who does?" a townsperson asked.

"Now, now, I have the courtesy of giving anyone who wants it, golf lessons." King Dedede stated. Everyone knew he was an avid golfer, and tried many times to bulldoze Whispy Woods, only to get stopped by either Tiff or Kirby. With Tiff on his side, and Kirby killed, he felt it was the right opportunity to bulldoze Whispy Woods.

"Fire up the bulldozer, Escargoon!" King Dedede said.

"On it, sire!" Escargoon replied. Escargoon turned the key and engine whirred. The bulldozer tore down every tree in the forest, except for Whispy.

"Stop the bulldozer!" King Dedede said. Escargoon did as he was told.

"Sire, why aren't you going to take down Whispy?" Escargoon asked. King Dedede took one long look at Whispy, who was trembling out of fear.  
"Majesty, please, don't tear me down, please uproot me and then place me somewhere else. I want to keep on living!" Whispy stated.

"Escargoon, we have to listen to Whispy." King Dedede said.

"Look who's acting like a complete opposite! Several minutes ago, you wanted every tree taken down in this forest." Escargoon replied. Conveniently, the big tree in the center of Cappy Town burned down, so they could uproot Whispy and place him in the center of town.

"Thank you so much, King Dedede." Whispy said.

"Yeah, don't get so emotional." King Dedede replied.

**King Dedede Country Club:**

With Whispy placed in the center of town, King Dedede and Escargoon hastily created their golf course. Tiff popped in and out, whacking Escargoon with King Dedede's driver.  
"Sire, won't you do anything?" Escargoon asked.

"She's just having some fun!" King Dedede replied.

"Oh, you call abusing the mollusk _fun_!?" Escargoon replied, angrily.

Everyone person in town huddled by the gates at King Dedede's country club.

"We have completed the golf course. Anyone who wants to take part can now officially do so." King Dedede stated, cutting the ribbon. Several townspeople flashed their cameras, blinding King Dedede slightly; he ended whacking Escargoon in the head with the massive scissors.

"Ow! Sire, you hit me!" Escargoon said, bitterly.

"I wasn't trying to hit you, the dang cameras blinded me!" King Dedede replied.

**18****th**** Hole:**

King Dedede was on the 18th fairway. He hit his ball into the lake.

"Darn it! Go fetch it, Escargoon!" King Dedede ordered.

"Why? Just because I'm a mollusk and my ancestors lived in the sea and…" Escargoon said, before King Dedede grabbed him and threw him into the lake.

"Fetch the ball, boy!" King Dedede said.  
"What do you think I am a dog?" Escargoon asked.

"Don't mouth back at me!" King Dedede replied. Escargoon sighed before diving into the lake. King Dedede waited for Escargoon to come back up to the surface. His arm came up first, clutching the ball in his fist.

"Well, how was your bath?" King Dedede chuckled. Escargoon grabbed King Dedede and pushed him into the lake.  
"Fine, how was yours?" Escargoon asked. King Dedede gave him a very frustrated look. But, Escargoon just laughed hysterically.

END Chapter 4

(Sorry this, chapter's so short. Chapter 5 will be longer, for sure).


	5. Chp 5: O Meta Knight

**Synopsis for Chapter 5:**

King Dedede and Escargoon told Tiff to attack Meta Knight, but Meta Knight skillfully avoided any contact with Tiff. The whole town has shunned contact with Tiff, afraid she'll kill them. Tiff then finds Meta Knight and then…

**Chapter 5—**_**O Meta Knight**_

**King Dedede's Castle:**

It was another sunny day in the town of Cappy Town. The sun beamed down on King Dedede's castle. Escargoon; who was outside the castle, was mowing the grass. King Dedede was in his throne room.

"Tiff, come here child." King Dedede said. Tiff walked like a drone up to the chubby penguin.

"What do you want, my master?" Tiff asked. King Dedede smirked as he began to think.

"Find Meta Knight," King Dedede stated, "Find him and 'take him out', okay?"

"Yes, my master." Tiff replied. Escargoon slowly walked into the throne room, sweating and panting.

"Sire…the lawn is mowed." Escargoon said.

"What took you so long?" King Dedede asked.

"It's a big lawn, sire." Escargoon replied.

"We can do without the attitude, Escargoon." King Dedede replied. Escargoon grumbled as he slithered away.

**Somewhere else:**

The sun shown down on Meta Knight. He glanced around and then he looked behind him. No sign of Tiff.

"I need to keep going, before she finds me and tries to kill me." Meta Knight said to himself. He walked a little farther before stopping.

"I can't believe she killed Kirby _and _Knuckle Joe." Meta Knight said. He sighed heavily before running again. He decided not to fly around to avoid getting spotted. He wanted to escape quietly and safely.

**Cappy Town:**

Tiff began slowly walking down the main pathway in Cappy Town. She looked at the floor and found a black feather. She inspected it and said,

"Meta Knight.", she found a trail of feathers that Meta Knight, unknowingly left behind.

"Come to mama, Meta Knight." she said quietly as she followed the trail.

**Cappy Town Coast:**

Cappy Town Coast is the beach/port for the town of Cappy Town. Many products come in and out of the bustling port. The beach is very romantic, but that's beside the point. Tiff found the trail of feathers end at the foot of the beach.

"Figures, he's trying to lose me." Tiff said bitterly. She then found footprints, about the size of Meta Knight's foot, going east from Tiff's current location.

"Bingo. Come to mama." Tiff said, she began to chase the footprints, hoping to find Meta Knight.

**With Meta Knight:**

Meta Knight sat down in a forested area. He panted as he ran for several hours. The thought of Kirby being killed flashed through his head.

"If I find Tiff, your death will be avenged." Meta Knight said, looking up at the clouds.

**With Tiff:**

The footprint trail ended and the feathers picked back up.

"I'm almost there." Tiff said as she began to walk into the forest.

**With Meta Knight:**

Meta Knight continued to sit down, letting himself relax before he would pick back up again, trying to lose Tiff, if she was following him. Little did he know, she was.

"You thought you were _so _smart." a voice stated. Meta Knight turned to see Tiff coming up.

"You, unknowingly, led a trail for me. And your time is done." Tiff replied. She pulled out her sword.

"Your sick, twisted little girl, why are you fighting _for _King Dedede?" Meta Knight asked.

"Because, he showed me the light. You "good guys" sicken me. I want to rid the world of you so my Majesty can continue his glorious reign!" Tiff stated.

"Snap out of it, he lied." Meta Knight replied, pulling out his trusty sword, Galaxia.

"You're just scared because I'm something I wasn't before. A threat." Tiff replied.

"King Dedede is an evil, evil king!" Meta Knight stated.

"You take that back! He's a righteous, good-hearted, amazing king!" Tiff replied.

"And this is coming from a girl who said King Dedede was "chubby. And a poor excuse for a king"." Meta Knight said.

"You're going to pay for that!" Tiff shouted, jumping up in the air. She attacked with the sword. Meta Knight countered with Galaxia and then there was smoke.

**King Dedede's Castle:**

King Dedede was sitting on his throne. He then pressed a button. The TV screen flashed on. A man with green hair and orange-lensed glasses flashed on the screen.

"How can I help you, King Dedede?" the man asked.

"I need you to get a life." King Dedede said.

"What do you mean?" the man replied.

"Kirby has been eliminated. I have no need for you, or Holy Nightmare." King Dedede replied.

"You're making a grave mistake." the man said.

"You want me to show the whole world your "little secret"?" King Dedede said, waving a picture in his hand.

"You better not." the salesman replied.

"Try me." King Dedede stated. He placed the picture in his fax machine, pressed "Fax". He sent the picture to everyone he knew. Soon the whole town erupted in laughter.

"You fool. How could you!" the salesman said.

"I told you, you serve no purpose to me anymore." King Dedede replied. The screen turned off and King Dedede hopped off his chair.

"Sire, I've received word from Tiff." Escargoon said, slithering into the room.

"What about Tiff?" King Dedede asked.

"She's in battle with Meta Knight." Escargoon replied.

"Is she winning?" King Dedede asked.

"Well…" Escargoon said, before cutting himself off.

**With Tiff and Meta Knight:**

After the explosion Tiff got up. The smoke cleared, but Meta Knight was nowhere to be found. Tiff clenched her fists.  
"Darn it! He got away." Tiff said. Meta Knight once again, left a trail of feathers.

"Come back to mama, my prey." Tiff said, she once again gave chase to the trail.

**With Meta Knight:**

"I escaped, but she'll certainly be back on my trail when she wakes up." Meta Knight said. He checked behind him and continued walking.

"I got lucky that time, but maybe next time, I won't be." Meta Knight continued.

END Chapter 5!


	6. Chp 6: Mother Knows Best

**Synopsis for Chapter 6:**

Escargoon's mother makes another visit to see her son. King Dedede programs all the TV sets in Cappy Town to show crazy commercials created by himself and Escargoon. Plus, Tiff continues her hunt for Meta Knight.

**Chapter 6—**_**Mother Knows Best  
**_

**Cappy Town:**

It was another bright and shining day in Cappy Town. The town was bustling as the townspeople were walking from place to place. Walking into town was Escargoon's mother. She glanced at King Dedede's castle and sighed.

"I hope my little boy is doing okay." She said before slithering up the long, narrow pathway to the castle.

**King Dedede's Castle:**

The sun shown brightly over King Dedede's castle. Several Waddle Dees were outside. The only Waddle Doo there, kept watch for any intruders. When he saw Escargoon's mother come up the pathway, he ran to King Dedede's throne room.

**King Dedede's Throne Room:**

Escargoon was in the throne room as King Dedede sat on his throne watching television.

"Sire, aren't you going to anything else?" Escargoon asked.

"Why should I? I'm a king!" King Dedede replied. The Waddle Doo ran into the room.

"There's a visitor at the gates and wants to come in!" the Waddle Doo stated.

"Who is it?" King Dedede asked; eyes still on the television screen.

"The person says she's Escargoon's mother." the Waddle Doo replied. All the color drained from Escargoon's face.

"What's wrong Escargoon?" King Dedede asked. Escargoon stood motionless, pale as a ghost.

"Snap out of it!" King Dedede shouted. Escargoon wouldn't move.

**King Dedede's Castle:**

Escargoon's mother was granted access and she began her slither to King Dedede's throne room.

"I just hope he's all right, I hope he isn't pale as a ghost!" she said.

**King Dedede's Throne Room:**

King Dedede looked at Escargoon with a look of worry. Escargoon's mother was on her way and she would be really mad and furious at him for taking care of her son.

"Come on, Escargoon. Snap out of it! Your mother will be here any minute!" King Dedede said, worried. Soon, the color returned to his face.

"Sire, what happened?" Escargoon asked.

"You technically fainted." King Dedede replied.

"How?" Escargoon asked again.

"Your mother is coming." King Dedede said. The color drained from his face again.

"I'm out of here!" King Dedede said, running towards the bathroom. Escargoon's mother slithered into the room. When she saw her son, pale as a ghost, she was furious.

"Escargoon, what happened to you?" she asked. Escargoon stood motionless, shivering uncontrollably.

"Escargoon, answer me!" she asked again. Escargoon wouldn't answer. King Dedede slowly walked back into his throne room. Escargoon's mother turned and saw King Dedede.

"King Dedede, what happened to my boy?" she asked.

"Well, you see. He was fine until he was told you were coming." King Dedede replied. Escargoon's mother just sighed as she looked at the pale-faced snail she called a son.

**With Tiff:**

Tiff was eager to get back at Meta Knight for escaping her grasp. She scanned the area. Meta Knight was extra careful not to leave a trail for her.

"Meta Knight, where are you?" Tiff asked. She had a feeling Meta Knight kept going straight from her current location.  
"Wherever you go, Meta Knight, I will find you, and I will kill you." Tiff said. She continued walking, desperately trying to find Meta Knight.

**King Dedede's Throne Room:**

King Dedede and Escargoon's mother stood around Escargoon, worried.

"When will we come back to normal?" Escargoon's mother asked.

"Not sure." King Dedede replied. Suddenly, he returned to normal.

"Oh, my baby boy is okay!" Escargoon's mother said.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Escargoon asked.

"I want to see my little boy again,"she replied, "How you have been doing?" she asked.

"Fine, mother." Escargoon said.

"It's good to see everyone's all right." King Dedede replied.

**With Meta Knight:**

Meta Knight made sure he didn't leave anything behind to keep Tiff on his trail.  
"I need to run, and get away." Meta Knight said. He continued running until he reached a desert. He glanced behind him to make sure Tiff wasn't anywhere near. He sighed and continued walking, eventually disappearing in the massive sand drifts.

**Channel DDD Studio:**

Escargoon and King Dedede showed Escargoon's mother the studio in which the two keep the citizens on Cappy Town informed.

"It's nice, and state-of-the-art." Escargoon's mother said.

"We have some commercials we made and we want to show you." Escargoon said. He popped in a tape and pressed a button. All the TV screens in Cappy Town turned to static.

"What's going on?" the townspeople asked. The screen flashed back on with Escargoon in a dress and King Dedede in a tuxedo.

"Remember, never make fun of a girl when she has too much make-up." the announcer said. King Dedede walked up to Escargoon and said,

"Boy, you sure are ugly!"

The whole town erupted in laughter.

"My son, you'd make your father proud!" Escargoon's mother said.  
"Yeah, he'd be proud of me." Escargoon replied.

"I call this a happy ending!" King Dedede said as the TV screen showed King Dedede chasing Escargoon with his hammer as Escargoon was singing a song.

"But, I can't help but think." Escargoon stated.

"What are you talking about?" King Dedede asked.

"That we forgot something important." Escargoon replied.

"What makes you think that?" King Dedede asked. Little did they know, the Waddle Dees were left outside, and they were furiously banging on the bridge door, wanting to get in.

END Chapter 6!


	7. Chp 7: Duel in the Desert

**Synopsis for Chapter 7:**

When we last left Tiff, she was hunting down Meta Knight, who fled into the Dreamland Desert. He then finds himself wandering in circles, somehow avoiding Tiff, who stumbled her way into the dunes as well.

**Chapter 7—**_**Duel in the Desert**_

**Dreamland Desert:**

The Dreamland Desert is devoid of all life. Once a mighty prehistoric sea; the water evaporated and the temperature rose. The ground turned to sand that is kicked up by the massive drifts in the area. Meta Knight tried to lose Tiff in this desert, but found out she was still following him. He ended up getting lost, but for him, Tiff was too.

"Gee, it seems like I keep running around in circles." Meta Knight said. He continued walking.

"Didn't I pass by that giant palm tree already?" he asked. He continued walking.

"And there's that pile of sand shaped like Elvis Pressely!" he stated. He took a rest by another giant palm tree. He reached for his cantina. He opened his mask to try and drink some water, but his cantina was bone dry and he ended up getting sand in his mouth.

"I have to find water, before, before I die." he stuttered. He got up and walked around, like he got spun around several times.

"I just hope Tiff isn't following me." Meta Knight said.

**With Tiff:**

She began her quest to eliminate Meta Knight again. She looked behind her and shook her head.

"He wouldn't go backwards. The only way he could've gone in forward." she stated. She picked up by sword container and hit the road.

After a few minutes walking, she stumbled upon the Dreamland Desert. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I don't know if I'll be able to find him. You can get lost in this desert." she said before entering.

**With Meta Knight:**

Our masked crusader was soon becoming impatient at the lack of water. He threw his cantina down in disgust.

"All I have is my spit left." he said, weakly. He tried to spit, but found his tongue dried out. He shivered and angrily kicked some sand.

"God, I need to find some water. There has to some out there _somewhere_." he said. Over in the distance, he found a sparkling lake.

"Please be real, please be real." he pleaded. He raced over like a shot to where the lake was. But, it was a mirage and Meta Knight ran straight into a sand dune. He squirmed angrily, trying to free himself, but to no avail.

**With Tiff:**

Tiff found Meta Knight's footprints and began to follow them. After several minutes, she stopped.

"Hey, these just go around in circles!" she said, angrily. She also kicked up sand angrily. Then, something caught her eye. Meta Knight's footprints picked back up going north from her current location.

"You thought you could run, but I've got you right where I want you." Tiff said, following the footprints.

**With King Dedede and Escargoon:**

King Dedede was on his throne, watching TV. Escargoon just gave a "Humph!" and King Dedede turned around.  
"Escargoon, what's the matter?" he asked.

"It's nothing sire." Escargoon replied.

"Now, Escargoon. Tell me." King Dedede replied.

"I've received word that Tiff has chased Meta Knight to the Dreamland Desert." Escargoon stated.  
"That's good." King Dedede replied.

"She might get lost in there." Escargoon said.

"That's bad." King Dedede replied.

"But, she might find Meta Knight." Escargoon stated.

"That's good." King Dedede replied.

"But, Meta Knight might kill her." Escargoon said, glumly.

"That's bad." King Dedede replied.

"But, Tiff's a smart child." Escargoon said.

"That's good." King Dedede replied.

"But Meta Knight is smarter." Escargoon said.

"Can I go now?" King Dedede said.

"Ugh!" Escargoon said, bitterly as he left the throne room. King Dedede turned his head back to the TV screen.

"Ah, TV, what you we ever do without you?" he asked.

**With Tiff:**

She chased Meta Knight's footprints to where Meta Knight was currently located. He had no success trying to squirm free of the sand dune. He felt like he heard footsteps and he felt something grab his feet. He was suddenly jerked from the sand. He looked up and saw Tiff, with an enraged look on her face.

"You thought you could trick me." she said, drawling her sword.  
"I wasn't trying to trick you." Meta Knight replied.

"You thought you could pull a fast one." she replied, lurching closer.

"Honestly, I swear. I wasn't trying to trick you!" Meta Knight replied.

"Sorry, but you're a direct threat to my Majesty. And I'm here to eliminate you." Tiff stated.  
"Tiff, he brainwashed you, so he could rule as king with no problems!" Meta Knight stated.  
"You're lying!" Tiff shouted angrily. She jumped and slashed at Meta Knight. The problem here was the sand dunes shifted and were seemingly, working in Tiff's favor. Meta Knight ended up swishing at nothing but air and Tiff got several close slashes in.

Meta Knight fell to the ground, clutching his side, which was bleeding profusely. Tiff walked up to Meta Knight and leaned down.  
"Give up yet?" Tiff asked.

"Never." Meta Knight replied, getting up. He tried a slash at Tiff, but she dodged. She once again slashed furiously at Meta Knight. Again, he fell to the ground.

"You're not making this easy. If you just give up, you can live the rest of your life working for King Dedede." Tiff stated.  
"You sick, twisted little girl." Meta Knight said, bitterly.

"Hey, it's _your _funeral." she said, evilly. She gave one final swish and Meta Knight fell with a thud.

**END Chapter 7!**

(Chapter 8 will be a brief Epilogue about what happened after this event. So don't think the story's _entirely _over).


	8. Chp 8: All's Well that Ended Well!

**Synopsis for Chapter 8:**

The Synopsis for Chapter 8 are all the events after Kirby died and Meta Knight died. (You're going to say 'Why didn't you include this event in the story at the point?'). Well, I wanted to make an Epilogue chapter, summing up the story.

**Chapter 8—**_**All's Well That Ended Well**_

The events from the end of Chapter 2 to the end of Chapter 7

Tiff and Tuff's mother and father both died the night after Kirby died. Coroner stated they died of "broken hearts".

Little did Tiff know, King Dedede bought Tiff and Tuff and raised them himself. King Dedede set Tiff to inherit his throne when he dies.

Escargoon left Cappy Town to do some soul searching (after Meta Knight died). He ended up realizing his true calling was with King Dedede.

Without Kirby and Meta Knight, King Dedede became a nobler king. He caused a couple of problems here and there because "old habits are hard to break."

More and more people enrolled in King Dedede's college. Tiff ended up becoming the first graduate. She thanked King Dedede for giving her the opportunity to achieve what she was looking for.

The citizens of Cappy Town built a shrine for Kirby and Meta Knight. The plaque read; "This plaque is to commemorate the fallen Star Warriors. We will never forget them."

Everyone slowly lost their grudge towards Tiff for the senseless killing of Kirby and Meta Knight. They later found out King Dedede and Escargoon did it, but they didn't really care.

NME fell through after no one bought any Demon Beasts. Rumor has it that the Salesman pursued his dream of being a watercolor artist.

Holy Nightmare was once again defeated. This time by King Dedede. He used the Warpstar, which Tiff kept as a reminder of Kirby, and threw it into Nightmare's body, causing him to explode.

The Waddle Dees remained loyal to King Dedede, despite several uprisings. The uprisings were easily crushed by the same things; food and love.

King Dedede suddenly became entranced by DREAMCAR. (Dreamland's version of NASCAR) He created his own track, with Escargoon as his driver.

Explorers were able to regenerate Dreamland Desert back to it original self. A sea.

King Dedede's golf course became highly publicized as many tourists came to take an 18-hole challenge at the country club.

All in all, the citizens of Cappy Town will never forget the little puffball that was Kirby, and the rouge star warrior, Meta Knight.

The "picture" King Dedede faxed was a picture, secretly taken by Escargoon, via a video camera he secretly set up that showed the Salesman painting a picture of him in a wedding dress.

END Chapter 8 and the story!


End file.
